Nothing Else Matters
by Zephyr Analea Mewtwo's Amore
Summary: parody of Metallica's Nothing Else Matters.


disclaimer: I do not own Metallica, SSBM, or anything else mentioned in  
  
this fic.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
So close, no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know  
  
So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they say  
  
Never cared for games they play  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
And I know  
  
So close, no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
No nothing else matters  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
[ SSBM HQ: Lounge Room ]  
  
All 26 of the smashers are sitting  
  
around, in groups or alone, each having their own conversation.  
  
Zelda, Samus, Nana, Peach, and Jigglypuff  
  
were sitting close to the doorway, looking around and trying to guess  
  
what everyone was thinking. It was Zelda's turn:  
  
She took her time, leisurely scanning the  
  
crowd of assorted heroes, villains, and travelers. They had already  
  
discussed Gannondorf and Bowser's heated argument, the three swordsman's  
  
duel, the children's game of hide-and-seek, and that didn't leave very  
  
many people for the next rounds topic.  
  
No one seemed to have a very interesting  
  
or suspicious mood, conversation, or activity, so the Princess of Hyrule  
  
had to scan the misfit crowd many times. Then she saw him.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo was sitting alone in a corner, away from every one  
  
else. This wasn't unusual for him, since everyone was either afraid of  
  
him, thought him to be weak and a waste of time, and there was also the  
  
fact that he seemed to prefer being alone. But lately he had begun to  
  
make friends with most of the Smashers, so it was kind of surprising to  
  
see him sitting alone again.  
  
The psychic Pokemon was usually able to  
  
cover his emotions, so no one knew what he was thinking, but today he  
  
didn't bother. He looked real sad, but happy at the same time. He seemed  
  
completely confused.  
  
"Zelda, have you found anyone yet?"  
  
Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom inquired her friend.  
  
"Actually, yes," Zelda replied while  
  
pointing to the corner Mewtwo was sitting in "him. He seems troubled,  
  
what do you think is on his mind?"  
  
"Oh, he looks upset. I don't really know,  
  
Samus?"  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter, not a psychiatrist, how should I  
  
know?" Samus  
  
Aran said. "If anyone, Jigglypuff should know. She's a Pokemon too, so  
  
she could at least guess."  
  
"Jiggly! How am i supposed to know? I haven't  
  
spent my life around psychics." Jigglypuff replied.  
  
"We can just ask him." Nana, the younger  
  
of the two Ice Climbers, suggested.  
  
"I don't like to see him like this.........let's go." Zelda  
  
said, and started to walk towards him"  
  
"Uh, is it just me, or is she actually going over there? What  
  
if he snaps and attacks her?" Peach asked, but no one was around to hear  
  
her, all the other girls followed Zelda already, so she had no choice  
  
but to go with them.  
  
"You stole my money, and you know it!"  
  
"Ganondorf, get it through your head! I did NOT steal your  
  
money!" Bowser and Ganondorf were still arguing.  
  
"Stop denying it, turtle! Now, fork over the - wait a  
  
second........where are those girls going?" Ganondorf asked after  
  
catching sight of the princesses, bounty hunter, and children.  
  
"Looks like they're gonna go see Mewtwo. Think somethin's wrong  
  
with him?"  
  
"Dunno. We should go see. You get the three swordsmen, I'll get  
  
the mini fairy-boy and the bird brain," Ganondorf ordered.  
  
"Hello? Mewtwo, are you awake?" Zelda inquired as soon as she  
  
reached him.  
  
"Mr. Kitty, are you still here?" Peach asked in a rude manner.  
  
"What do you want?" He said, without looking up.  
  
"Well, we saw you earlier, and it seemed like something was  
  
bothering you. Are you okay?" Nana chirped from behind Zelda.  
  
"I don't really know....." Mewtwo answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" the Hyrulian princess asked, by now very worried.  
  
Mewtwo looked up and saw that the other girls seemed very  
  
worried. One by one, all the remaining smashers walked up, with the  
  
swordsmen, Falco, Bowser, and Ganondorf at the front.  
  
"It seems that everyone i know, everyone i've considered a friend  
  
throughout my life, has either betrayed or abandoned me," He began.  
  
"There hasn't been a single person trustworthy enough to even care about  
  
who i was. When i first came here I thought it would be just the same as  
  
everything else. But I was wrong. No one here has rejected me because i  
  
was different, but actually accepted me."  
  
Mewtwo stopped talking to think for a minute, and when he did  
  
Nana ran up and jumped in his lap, smiling at him. "Many people think  
  
neither of us should be here at all, because we're different, but life  
  
is ours, we live how we want and no one can take that away. We shouldn't  
  
be discriminated because we aren't like them. Nothing they say should  
  
matter, as long as we're all here."  
  
"You all trust and care for eachother, you all have helped  
  
eachother through hard times, and I find it hard to believe that I'm  
  
actually apart of this group. It all seems......fake," Mewtwo paused  
  
again, then continued. "I have always yearned for a home a place wher  
  
I'm among people I can trust and people who trust me. After all the  
  
troubles of my past, how can I be sure I have actually found a home?"  
  
Zelda stepped in front of Mewtwo and grabbed his chin, forcing  
  
him to look into her eyes. " Listen, you are not alone here, you can  
  
trust us"  
  
"How can we hate you if you're our friend?" Roy asked  
  
non-chalantly, as if it were as plain as day.  
  
"Look at me, I'm a tall walking, talking bird that flies around  
  
in an airplane shooting people, and they haven't thrown me out yet, why  
  
you?" Falco asked, not expecting a response.  
  
"What everyone is trying to say is that you are one of us,"  
  
Bowser explained.  
  
"We don't care if you're a fish, a pig with wings, a flying cat,  
  
or and overgrown turtle with horns that breathes fire!" Ganondorf said,  
  
gesturing towards Bowser at the last part.  
  
"You are our friend, who cares what everyone else out there in  
  
the world says, so get over it and come with us, we're all going out for  
  
a picnic!" Peach chirped happily while grabbing Mewtwo's hand and  
  
walking out the door, with everyone else following. 


End file.
